pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Case Study of Vanitas
The Case Study of Vanitas is the third main series by mangaka Jun Mochizuki following her completion of both Crimson-Shell and Pandora Hearts. The series launched on December 22nd 2015 and is being published monthly in Gangan Joker magazine. Later the series has been licensed for an English language by Yen Press. In Indonesia, the series has been licensed by Elex Media Komputindo. Plot Set in 19th Century France, The Case Study of Vanitas features concepts relating to both vampires and the steampunk style, which commonly incorporates elements of the Victorian Era alongside more intricately advanced steam-powered machinery. Civilization or society has a mix of vampires and humans, but humans have the superiority after a war against both races Terminology Vampires Vampires are a race of beings that have lived partially segregated from humans ever since a war was struck between them. Vampires were forbidden to drink human blood and thusly disappeared beyond the barrier between their worlds; however there are vampires that still choose to live among humans and are watched over by a count appointed by the Queen. The current vampire appointed to this position is a man by the name of Count Parks Orlok. According to the fairytale Noé tells Amelia while explaining the origins of the Book of Vanitas, most vampires are born on nights wherein the moon is full and crimson, while vampires born on nights of full blue moons are considered symbols of misfortune. Children of Ill Omen Vampires born of full blue moons and are considered to cause misfortune. The Book of Vanitas A dark grimoire supposedly passed on to Vanitas by Vanitas of the Blue Moon himself. In the first chapter, the book is described by Noé as having a blue leather cover adorned with a bright blue gem and jet black pages. Attached to the book is a silver chain with clockwork pieces. In chapter two, Vanitas mentions to Count Parks Orlok that only he knows how to open and use it, suggesting there is a method to unlocking the book. List of Chapters Parisian Excursion Arc * ''Mémoire 1: Vanitas'' In the Event of Rusty Hopes * ''Mémoire 2: Noé'' In the City of Flowers * ''Mémoire 3: Jeanne'' The Hellfire Witch * ''Mémoire 4: Femme Fatale'' Love * ''Mémoire 5: Archiviste'' Fangs That Reveal Blood Bal Masque Arc * ''Mémoire 6: Altus'' Other World * ''Mémoire 7: Bal Masqu''''é'' Night of Sneering Masks * ''Mémoire 8: Louis'' Sinking in a Pool of Blood * ''Mémoire 9: Réminiscence'' Friends * ''Mémoire 10: Salvatio'' Uncertainty * ''Mémoire 11: Point of Departure'' Deux Ombres Hunters of the Dark Arc * ''Mémoire 12: Pause'' * ''Mémoire 13: Glissand'' Glissando * ''Mémoire 14: Catacombes'' Where the Dead Sleep * ''Memoire 15: Chasseurs'' Those Who Hunt Crimson ** ''Entr'acte: Chambre D'Enfants'' A Dream of the Sound of Rain * Mémoire 16: Galop At the End of the Riot * ''Mémoire 17: Cicatrice'''' No. 69 * [[Dos à Dos|''Mémoire 18: Dos à Dos]] The Shape of Salvation Return of the Beast Arc * ''Mémoire 19: Serment'' Spell-bound * ''Mémoire 20: Serment'' Promise (Part One) * ''Mémoire 21: Serment'' Promise (Part Two) * ''Mémoire 22: Hurler'' A Calling Voice * ''Mémoire 23: Au Pas Camarade'' Pace * ''Mémoire 24: Forêt d'argent'' Chance Encounter * ''Mémoire 25: Endroit Approprié'' Melee * ''Mémoire 26: Dissonance'' Creaking Laughter * ''Mémoire 27: Cage de Neige'' Dregs * ''Mémoire 28: Dal Segno'' Question Mark Gallery Vanitas no Carte.jpg vanitas-no-carte.jpg|First page of The Case Study of Vanitas to be revealed. Vanitas no Carte There is.jpg|Jun Mochizuki first revealed the main character of The Case Study of Vanitas in There is. Vanitas No Carte 2.jpg|Vanitas with Jeanne. Vanitas No Carte Halloween.jpg NEOBK-1898002.jpg|The Case Study of Vanitas chapter 1 issue in Gangan Joker Volume 2 issue Trivia * Vanitas first appeared in the final Pandora Hearts artbook There is., shown waving to the main cast of Pandora Hearts as he passed by alongside Noé with his back turned so that he remained unidentifiable at the time. Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Manga Category:Media